Fire and Redemption
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Vader gets sucked into the Halo universe and teams up with the Master Chief and the Arbiter. While fighting the Covenant, can Vader find the part of Anakin Skywalker that is still in him?
1. Arrival

**First Halo story. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short.**** I don't own any characters…for now. Thanks ****Bungie**

_Who the hell is this guy?_ John-117 thought. As far as he knew, this guy had just appeared out of thin air during the middle of the battle to save Earth. He guessed the stranger, dressed in black, with a breathing apparatus built in to his mask, must be from another galaxy. He didn't even begin to suspect how right he was.

Darth Vader stood over the dead Jiralhanae, watching as other little ones ran about, muttering something about an 'ark', which, Vader guessed, must be their base. Through the Force he detected one of the bigger creatures, like the one who laid dead at his feet, rush toward him. The Brute smacked him to the ground, sending his lightsaber flying. There was only one thing he could do.

Media'cit looked at this strangely dressed human. Raising his gravity hammer, he prepared to land the finishing blow when he felt hands tighten around his throat. Struggling to breathe, he gripped at his neck, hammer falling to the ground, only to find nothing there. His vision started to go red; it was a matter of seconds before he'd be dead. His last thoughts were of his wife and child, who were safe on Doisac. Then his world went black.

"What's wrong," the Arbiter asked. John didn't know what to say. He had just seen a Brute be chocked to death without any sign of _how_ he was being chocked. The stranger was as dangerous as the Covenant, maybe worse. Just as he got back up, a Jackal ran towards the black cloaked stranger, plasma grenade in hand. The Chief brought his assault rifle to bear, and opened fire, hitting the plasma grenade and sending Jackal pieces everywhere.

Vader turned toward where the sound of gunfire had come from. A man, or at least he thought a man, dressed in green armor, and about a foot taller than him, stood on top of a rock, with some sort of gun raised. They stared at each other for a minute, before the man in green armor walked toward him, revealing _another_ alien. Sensing no threat, he deactivated his lightsaber and held out his hand.

The Master Chief shook hands with him. Whoever this was, he had a firm grip. "I'm MCPO John-117" he said, with a bit of wonder in his voice.

Well, here you go. Three warriors, one battle. More to come. Until next chapter.


	2. Scarab Assualt

**I'm back. And so are the Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Darth Vader. Let the fight continue!**

"Darth Vader," he said, with a bit of respect in his voice. This "Master" Chief was obviously someone of high respect and, if his assessment was right, a man of honor. He then turned to the alien.

Extending his hand yet again, Vader introduced himself to the Arbiter. There was something about this being, something which gave him power. _The Force_, Vader wondered. If the Arbiter was indeed Force sensitive, then perhaps… but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Wraith firing. The blast destroyed a Warthog, sending all within to a fiery doom. Vader jumped and, before the next shot was fully charged, cut the Wraith in two. It exploded in a brilliant flash of blue, mesmerizing the Chief and Arbiter, who had stared with awed expressions. Then, all hell broke loose. Banshees swarmed their position, tearing apart the ground with their hail of plasma bolts. Switching to his battle rifle, the Chief took cover in a nearby pile of rubble, shooting the banshees as they came toward him. The Arbiter, who had been hauling around a fusion rod, shot wildly into the air. Vader advanced on the ground troops, deflecting lasers with his lightsaber and sending plasma grenades back to their owners with the Force. He was vaguely aware that the Marines had come, thinking them just more enemies for the slaughter. Until they opened fire, and began to drive the aliens back.

This human was a demon. _No, worse_ Yitkin thought, firing his plasma pistol at the black suited human. Ducking for cover, he could see the brute throw his gravity hammer at the human, only to have it fly back, as if controlled by some unknown power, and crush the brute's skull in. "Retreat" he yelled, and then the lines broke. Seeing the death of their commander, the grunts scattered everywhere. But there was nowhere to run. Their air support was, unknown to the now panicking grunts, destroyed. The Marines had joined the battle, and were firing like crazy. Turning around, Yitkin saw the last thing he would ever see…the red blade of a lightsaber.

"Hurry, we need to take out the anti-aircraft gun so Lord Hood's ships can attack the Covenant instillation," Corporal Florance barked. Then he heard it. Everyone did. The earth shattered, and a Scarab tank walked onto the field, ready to send the foolish humans to their deaths.

"A Scarab tank," the Arbiter said calmly. _Interesting_, Vader thought. Suddenly, Marines rushed past them on 'Hogs and Mongooses. The Scarab opened fire, and sent most of them to their graves. Such power, I doubt even an AT-AT could stand a chance against it. Seeing that he was standing alone, Vader rushed in to join the fray.

The banshee came nearer. He waited patiently as it got closer. Then he jumped, catching it by his wing. Tearing the pilot out of his seat, John quickly gained control of the vehicle, and started strafing the Scarab. After taking out all of it's guards, he did his best to land, nearly falling to his certain doom. Suddenly, the tank lunged violently to the right, with the front end crashing into the ground. Beside it, two legs laid in the sand, and he knew Vader must have done something. Going around back, he took a frag grenade from his belt and laid it by the power core. Stepping back, he tossed another grenade in, and then jumped. "Run!", he yelled as soon as he hit the ground. Everybody started running. Not in a panic, but close to it. The Scarab exploded, and the Marines moved on. Another flight of banshees swarmed them. Ten went down. Then a phantom appeared. All seemed lost when, Vader, whose anger had been building up, used the Force to fling the remains of the Scarab at the brute controlled phantom, which then blew up, sending its remains flying into the chasms below.

**Onto the AA gun. Until next chapter.**


	3. Vader's tale

Hello everyone. If you have any characters you'd like to see appear in this or any story, just e-mail me. I promise to include your character, though it may take some time for him/her to appear. Now, into the action.

The lightsaber flew, red blade humming through the air, deflecting any plasma bolts foolish enough to cross its path. In a matter of minutes, all the brutes near Checkpoint Alpha had been eliminated. A voice came in over the radio. "All UNSC forces at Checkpoint Alpha stop and rest. Pamerson's 8th Armored division is going to strike the enemy fortifications at Bravo. Repeat. All UNSC forces, stop and rest." The radio went silent, and the Marines sighed. They were war weary, battered, and most were deprived of sleep. After what seemed an eternity of fighting grunts, brutes, and even a Wraith tank, they were going to get a rest. Some stood guard, some played a game of cards, while many others decided to get what sleep they could. Spartan John-117 went to the radio to order in supplies, and the Arbiter took seat beside the burning hulk of the Wraith tank. Sensing no immediate threat, Vader deactivated his lightsaber and went to go sit down by the Arbiter.

"This is Echo 187, supplies inbound. ETA 15 minutes and counting. Over and out." _Good_, John thought, _we need the ammo_. Looking around, he noticed many of the Marines had fallen asleep, some holding a torn up arm or leg. _We also need to get our wounded out. _He sighed_. How many more will die before this war end?_ He remembered all who had died. Captain Keyes, infected by the flood, mercifully killed when Instillation 04 blew up. Most of his Spartan brothers and sisters, killed when the Covenant attacked Reach. Cortana, who stayed behind on High Charity while he left to stop Truth and save the Earth. _No matter what the cost_. If it meant his death, so be it. The Covenant would not destroy Earth, they would not wipe humanity from the face of the galaxy. He would make sure of it.

After a few minutes of silence, the Arbiter finally asked the question that had been nagging at his mind. "How did you land on Earth, Vader?" Vader knew this question was inevitable. He couldn't avoid it. When the Chief came to sit down, it only put more pressure on him.

"I'm from another galaxy. Probably another universe. One that was torn apart by war. Long ago, there was a Republic, filled with corrupt politicians. Of course, there were some you could trust, politicians who actually listened to the complaints of the people. Led by a man named Count Dooku, a number of star systems eventually tried to break away. Thus began the Clone Wars, a horrible struggle that spread across the galaxy like a wildfire through a forest. The Jedi, which is what I used to be, fought for the Republic. But, as the war went on, more and more Jedi fell to the Dark Side. There has always been a Dark Side, and those that follow it call themselves Sith. Evil corrupts the Sith, twisting and turning them until nothing remains of their former selves. They would kill their best friend, their mentor, even siblings and parents if they stood in their way. Often, they would set worlds to burn, leaving nothing but dust, wiping out many civilizations, cultures, families. It was thought that the sole purpose of the Jedi was to destroy the Sith, but in the third and final year of the terrible, destructive Clone Wars, the Jedi Council showed their true colors, attempting to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, which I was thankfully able to stop. After that, every single Jedi was declared an enemy of the Republic, and ordered to surrender. None did so. Every Jedi fought until the last, and their great Temple on the Republic capital, Coruscant fell. I personally saw that every Jedi that didn't surrender was killed, except for the little children, who were sent back to their families. After all the Jedi in the Temple had died or been evacuated, the Archives were kept under heavy guard, and all the data eventually removed. Pieces of the Jedi Council's plot for rebellion and overthrow of the Republic were stored in the "Council files", stating that, for a number of years, they've been planning the destruction of our great society. Hunting down the Sith Council, I killed all, but in turn was nearly killed by my former Master and friend, Obi-wan Kenobi, who killed my wife after hiding aboard her ship, with a plan to kill us both. Enraged at my wife's death, I engaged my former Master and friend in a duel to the death. Our sabers clashed, punches and kicks were dodged, thrusts were parried, and we fought amongst a blood red sky, with rivers of lava below us, while the Sith HQ, built upon sturdy rock, with miles of volcanic ash covering the landscape, began to crumble. When one of the viewing ramps, suspended above the rivers of lava, began to fall, I made a jump onto a lava skiff, only to have Obi-wan follow suit. He then jumped onto a beach of volcanic ash. While attempting to follow, he cut right arm and legs off, leaving me to die on the hellish planet of Mustafar. I was saved when Palpatine, who was elected Emperor, and his loyal troopers followed the tracking signal on my starfighter, and were able to transport me to the medical facilities on Coruscant, where I donned this black suit of armor. Now, no longer Jedi, but not Sith either, I am a keeper of the peace in the Empire, which is safer and more secure than the Old Republic ever was. Years have passed, and I was overseeing construction of a portal, one which was designed for instant travel between planets, almost making traveling in starships outdated. Unfortunately, there are rebels who would wish to see our Empire fall apart. They attacked the portal, and while in the midst of fighting, the portal sustained damage, and started to suck everything into it. The technicians tried to close the portal, but I was sucked in before they could close it. That's how I ended up here." With that, he finished. For the first time in a long while Vader fell asleep. He dreamt of Padme.

**There you go. Vader's story. Sorry it took so long. Well, until next chapter.**


	4. Destroying the AACannon

-1**The reviews have been great! I'll try to get some more Star Wars people in here. For now, though, there is an anti-aircraft gun to destroy.**

"What do you see, Hopkiss?" Sergeant Lol asked. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. First, the Chief had come with the Arbiter and a handful of Marines. Then, some guy in a black suit had come by, wielding some sort of energy sword, except that it had one blade and was blood-red. Finally, he had been informed that he was to provide covering fire as the Chief and his Marines charged the anti-aircraft cannon. Usually, it was he who led the assault. Not that he doubted the Chief, but he didn't like missing the action.

"Sir, the Chief, Arbiter, and that guy in black are advancing on the cannon, while the others are trying to flank the enemy turrets. It's going to be hell for them, sir."

"God help them."

Vader slashed through the brute's jaw, cutting upward, then decapitated his opponent. He almost cried _"For the Republic"_, but remembered that there was no Republic, only an Empire, and he wasn't even in his own galaxy. _You betrayed the Republic, you killed her_, Anakin's voice said. _No, I didn't, she was still alive_, Vader voice shot back. However he argued with his other side, he knew it was true. He killed Padme, but never wanted to believe it. That he was responsible for her death was something he'd never admit, till his dying day.

John pulled the trigger, and the grunts fell. The clip counter read 00, so he reloaded and set his sights on the Brutes. A silent curse escaped his lips when he saw a bubble shield appear. He'd have to go in close, which really wasn't an option, since the Brute in gold had a gravity hammer. Taking cover behind a pile of rocks, he fired at a group of Jackals, which were busy concentrating on the Arbiter, then switched to the plasma rifle, turned on a bunch grunts, and tore the small group to shreds. The bubble shield was down, so the Chief took two frag grenades and one plasma, threw them, then shot them while they were still in the air. The explosion killed three of the Brutes, took the arm off a fourth, and tore through the golden Brute's leg, leaving a few pieces of skin to hang. A mighty roar erupted from the golden Brute's throat, and he charged at the Spartan, despite missing a few patches of flesh and the fact he was leaking blood. John fired at him with the plasma rifle, which hit the Brute's face, carving his skull in two.

The Arbiter fired his carbine at the Brute whose arm had been torn off by the explosion, ripping a hole in the Brute's side, then finishing with a shot to the chest. The Brute reeled backwards, and hit the ground with a mighty thud. Turning his attention towards the anti-aircraft cannon. Noticing the gun had a hole that opened to let hot air out every minute or so. Off to the side, he heard the sounds of rockets, as the Marines successfully took out the turrets. Looking around, he noticed that Vader was engaged in fighting a pack of Jackals, the Chief was engaged in fighting a flock of drones. It was up to him to take care of the cannon.

Brik'mar, Commander of the Fleet of Brutish Strength, looked at his gravity hammer. If he engaged the Demon, he would most likely die, and he did not want to suffer Waq'ikm's fate. If he engaged the human in black armor, well, he had heard that the black demon could kill with magic, so he would die. If he engaged the Arbiter, he knew better than to get in close range of him, for the Arbiter's skill was feared, even by the Brutes. No, I'll throw the hammer at him, Brik'mar thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Arbiter saw the hammer being thrown, and ducked out of the way. The hammer sailed harmlessly through the space where his head had just been. Glancing up at his attacker, he noticed how the Brute looked exactly like Tartarus. Anger swelled up in him, anger at the betrayal of the Prophet's, the Jiralhanae's massacre of the Elites, the death of many of his brethren. He wanted the snap the Brute's neck with his bare hands. He didn't need to.

Brik'mar felt his throat tighten, as if some mighty power was trying to strangle him. He couldn't breathe. He tried calling for help, but nothing escaped his mouth. Then, a _snap_, and Brik'mar fell to the ground, neck snapped in two.

The Arbiter watched with amusement as the Brute fell. "You alright," John asked, but the Elite didn't reply. "I'm going to blow this up now, okay?"

"What," the Arbiter asked, then remembered, "the anti-aircraft cannon has a small port that it uses to vent out hot air. It opens every minute or so. All we have to do is toss in a few grenades when it opens, and this cannon will be blown to kingdom come." The Chief just nodded. When the port hole opened, the Chief and Arbiter threw in a few grenades. There was a rumble inside the main body of the cannon. Smoke bellowed from the tip of the gun.

"Vader," the Chief yelled, "it's going to blow!"

Understanding what was happening, Vader began to run. Upon seeing a few Marines, survivors of the turret charge, he yelled for them to run. They did so. There was a great boom, and the sun was blotted out by the dust cloud of the ensuing explosion, which shone like a miniature, blue sun. As the debris fell back to Earth, Lord Hood commanded all ships to attack the Ark.

The cogs within the Ark turned. The generators came to life. Truth looked on with anticipation. "Finally, the road to salvation is being cleared. Soon the we shall light the Holy rings, and the begin the Great Journey!" Those in the room cheered when the Prophet of Truth said this. They had no idea what igniting the Halo's would do. A portal appeared above the Ark. "Fleet Commander. go through that portal, and let us begin our glorious march!"

"What happened," Lord Hood asked, "did Truth activate the rings?"

"No sir," Commander Miranda Keyes replied. Every ship, human and Covenant, had been knocked out. Except for Truth's ship, which disappeared in the portal.

A loud screech came in over the radio, and a Covenant command ship crashed in the center of Voi.

"What is it," the Arbiter asked, "more Brutes?"

"No," the Chief replied, "worse."

**Next chapter, the Flood on Earth! By the way, I haven't played Halo 3 in a while, so forgive me if the battle at the anti-aircraft cannon was a little off.**


End file.
